Fluidized bed electrode reactors may utilize solid electrodes (e.g., anode and cathode) to facilitate decomposition of an electrolyte to produce various products. These fluidized bed reactors may include dry or liquid systems that fluidize a particulate electrolyte. An electrical potential difference is applied between the electrodes to decompose the electrolyte into one or more products.